Unexpected
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: I had dreamt three times of him, and each of those times was strange and different in its own way. However, I couldn't forget either of those times, and I silently found myself wanting to dream of him again for reasons I couldn't understand. Law/Luffy.


Wrote this fanfic for xLiliumxAricox, who requested me to write a LawLu fanfic. It has been a while since I last wrote a one chaptered fanfic for this pairing, so it was really fun doing so. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of its characters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first time that I dreamed about him was after Kuma had defeated my crew and I and dispersing us, not so long after having met and fought alongside him at the Sabaody Archipielago.

It was a strange occurrence, as even though I was usually conscious of the fact that I was dreaming this time it came as a complete surprise. I hadn't expected for him to appear in one of my dreams, not at all. Of course he had caused an impression on me, we had fought side by side after all, but the appearance of the Surgeon of Death had still been a surprise. In retrospect, the dream had been quite strange in retrospect, but as I had been dreaming it had seemed as the most natural thing in the world.

I had been walking through the forest that surrounded Dadan's house, where I had grown up. I was looking for Ace and Sabo, who were nowhere to be seen. As if they had disappeared from the face of the planet. I ran and ran, searching at all the secret places that only the three of us had known, but I had found nothing. Not a single trace of them. This, of course, only made me run around and search even faster and anxiously. Slowly, a very distinguishable sense of dread started filling me until my very core, and I didn't have a single way of dealing with it except by continue looking at places where I had already searched or where neither Sabo nor Ace where at. The fact that I couldn't recognise any of the places where I looked for them completely only made things worse.

As I ran, I wasn't conscious of any of my surroundings, as if they had been covered by fog or non-existent. They were blurry, strange, and seemed threatening and dark. It was strange, and it made the place completely unrecognisable despite the fact that I could half recognise the where I was going. Just like how the different places where I was looking for my brothers seemed. I turned left suddenly, around a large tree, feeling the feeling inside me grow and grow. I was worried. Why weren't my brothers anywhere? Why couldn't I find them? It was then when I tripped with a root that was over the ground and fell face-first into the floor. I thought about getting up so that I could continue searching for my brothers, however before I could even attempt to move there he was. Right in front of me, as if Law had always been there despite the fact that that seconds ago I was sure he hadn't. He was wearing the same clothing as he had at Sabaody, only without his strange and large sword. I looked up, and immediately was met by his seemingly bored dark eyes. I gulped.

I thought of what to say and attempted to speak, but no words came out of my mouth. He didn't say anything either, and remained in silence. Scanning me from head to toe, or as much as he could with me lying on the ground, with that look of his. I couldn't recognise any expression on his face, as if he was unreadable. What was that thing in his eyes? Boredom…? Amusement…? I really had no idea.

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out of it. I head a chuckle and then saw him moving his lips, as if he was speaking. However no words reached my ears. He then walked towards me and crouched, offering me his tattooed hand as he did this. I just grinned and took it.

The second time I had dreamed about him was after I had begun training with Rayleigh. It was very similar to the first one, as I was still at the forest surrounding Dadan's house looking for my brothers. I was running around, looking for them. Just like during the first dream. Despite knowing that I was at the forest that I had come to know so well during my childhood, I couldn't recognise neither the paths through which I was running or the places where I looked for my brothers. It was even more unrecognisable.

I ran and ran, until I reached the same point as before when I tripped and fell face-first into the ground. It felt as a déjà vu of sorts. Again, Law suddenly was there. Wearing the same clothes and without his sword, strangely. I tried to speak, but found that no words came to my mouth. He remained in silence, examining me with that expression he always had. I looked in turn at his eyes, trying to discover exactly what he was feeling and noticing the small details on the other pirate's face. His tan skin, his dark hair, the small marks on his skin…

At one point I opened my mouth, trying to speak. However no words came out of it again. He just looked at me as I did this, in silence. He then started moving his lips, and I was certain that he was speaking. However, I couldn't distinguish what he was saying. He started walking towards me and crouched, offering me his hand. I took it again, and was then pulled onto my feet. This was the point where the dream diverged from the first one. Once I was standing again he let go of my hand, but made no movement to get further away from me. I didn't either, and instead just looked again into his eyes and muttered thanks. However, he didn't seem to hear it.

"Mugiwara-ya" He said directly after I had thanked him. I distinguished a strange tinge in his tone of voice that I couldn't recognise or read.

I looked at him with a confused expression, wondering what he was doing or what he wanted to do and not helping but being able to notice the proximity between our bodies. I opened my mouth and asked him what he was doing here, what he wanted from me, why he was so close. However, he didn't answer, and kept looking directly into my dark eyes with his own dark ones. That unreadable expression all over his face.

I was about to ask him again the same thing when he suddenly pulled me towards him into a tight embrace, resting his chin on my shoulder and quite close to my neck. I shuddered as I felt the touch of his stubble against my skin, foreign and strangely nice. After some seconds he moved and pulled me into a kiss, one that wasn't precisely gentle and that took all my breath away. However, it didn't last long, and soon our faces were mere centimetres away from each other.

"Mugiwara-ya… " He started saying.

However the rest of it remained unheard, as I immediately woke up, my cheeks flushed and my heart beating fast.

The third time I dreamt of him it was right after we had left Fishman island, while we still were below the ocean. This time the dream was completely different from the two last ones, which I had been unable to forget.

I was alone in a huge open field, which was completely deserted. It was midday, and in the distance I could see only one tree, right at the centre of the field. I started walking towards it, feeling a gentle breeze on my skin. I walked for what seemed like hours towards the tree, which had turned out to be further away than what I had imagined it would be. Once I reached it I immediately sat down on the grass, soon deciding to lie down on it. Everything was silent except for the sound of the wind, which was making the leaves rustle and some of them fall. I closed my eyes, enjoying the peace of the moment.

All of a sudden, I felt a light vibration besides me. I opened my eyes, immediately seeing the Surgeon of Death sitting beside me.

"Tra-guy" I said as I looked towards his eyes.

He looked at me, frowning. As if he hadn't expected me to be there. "Mugiwara-ya" He just said.

"What are you doing here, Tra-guy?" I asked as I was still lying down.

He smirked at my question, as if the answer should be obvious. "You don't know?" He just said, not really answering my question. He then just came closer to me, and soon was leaning directly over me, looking at my eyes with his own dark ones. His hands were close to my head, being used as support by him, and I soon detected his personal smell.

"Tra-guy?" I asked as I scanned his face. Looking at his black hair, at his stubble, at his tan skin… There wasn't a single detail that I missed.

He chuckled, and just rested his forehead against my own one. I could feel his breath on my skin as he breathed, and I was sure that he could feel my breath on his. I gulped, not knowing what to do.

"I have been waiting for this moment, Mugiwara-ya" He said with a strange expression on his face, the same one that he had been wearing when I had punched the Celestial Dragon at Sabaody.

It was then when he closed the distance between us with a passionate kiss, one which I immediately responded to. After a number of seconds we broke apart, gasping for air, but immediately resumed kissing each other. I encircled his neck with my arms and pulled him even closer, causing him to fall directly over me. He was surprised by this, as his shocked expression revealed, which just caused me to laugh…

-.-.-

I awoke suddenly, wondering why exactly I had dreamed of him again. I could feel myself blushing, and my heart was beating fast again, just like after the last time that I had dreamt of him. For some reason, I couldn't wait to meet him. It had been two years after all.


End file.
